Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a powder-amount detection device and an image forming apparatus to detect the amount of powder in a powder container.
Related Art
Typically, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a replaceable toner bottle to replenish toner for image formation. To reduce the user's downtime caused by the replacement of toner bottles, various devices have been proposed to detect the amount of toner in the toner bottle and grasp the bottle replacement timing beforehand.